L'inévitable Arriva
by Telle-Lili-13
Summary: Et si Jasper croisait Bella, et s'il en tombait amoureux? Et si c'était inévitable ? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme déambulait dans les rues sombres de New York sans faire attention où il se dirigeait. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche simple et de sa veste en cuir. Non, il ne regardait pas où il allait cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il suivait une jeune femme. Dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait été complètement hypnotisé et il n'était plus libre de ses pensées.

1 heure plutôt alors qu'il fouillait pour trouver des merveilles dans un magasin de musique il avait remarqué la belle brune se disputait avec son patron ou son collègue il n'en avait aucune idée tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait « accidentellement » écouté cette conversation :

_ Bella, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas, mais quand j'ai appris pour toi et Jacob, j'ai tenté ma chance. _Il fit une pause de quelques secondes._ Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je pars Mike, j'ai été très clair la dernière fois, nous sommes censées être amis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'avoue j'ai été égoïste en venant travaillé ici, mais la musique c'est moi. Je crois qu'on va juste s'en tenir à une relation de camaraderie à l'université.

_ Bella, c'est ridicule. Reste.

_ Je t'enverrais ma lettre de démission.

Le jeune homme avait donc appris plusieurs choses, elle venait de subir une rupture avec un certain Jacob. Ce Mike est clairement intéressé par la jeune fille mais il n'a aucune chance. La jolie jeune fille va à l'université et elle se nomme Bella.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille portait absolument bien son prénom. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de jean quand il l'ouvrit il vit que sa mère l'appelait. Il raccrocha rangea son portable et continua tout droit quand il vit la jeune fille rentré dans un appartement. Il sourit. Il l'avait vu inséré maladroitement ses clés dans la serrure. Il savait maintenant où elle habite. Il prit un taxi qui l'emmena sur le parking du centre commercial, il reprit sa voiture et rentra chez ses parents.

Il avait enregistré l'adresse de Bella. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur, il l'avait suivis jusqu'à chez elle, avait écouté sa conversation… Alors qu'elle ne connait rien de lui, elle ne connait même pas son existence. Il soupira. Comment pourrait-il se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne pouvait décemment pas sonner chez elle et dire : « Salut, je vous ai suivie jusqu'à chez vous hier soir car je vous ai très belle ça vous dit qu'on fasse connaissance ». Bella, le prendrait pour un fou échappé d'un asile, Asile qu'elle appellerait, où il se ferrait enfermé avec un ordre de restriction à plus de 300 mètres. Non ce n'était décemment pas la bonne solution.

Il soupira et se gara devant chez lui, quand il rentra dans le salon, il fut accueillit par sa mère qui lui sauta au cou :

_ Jasper où étais-tu je me suis fait un sang d'encre _s'exclama Esmée._

Jasper soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et il avait grandement besoin d'espace. Mais il avait aussi grandement besoin des conseils de sa grande sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Jasper était rentré sans un mot avant de s'enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas descendu quand sa mère l'avait appelé pour manger. Il n'était pas descendu quand son père était rentré. Il n'avait pas ouvert la porte quand sa sœur le lui avait demandé. Sa mère était dans le salon quand sa fille, descendit en lui faisant un signe que non, il n'avait pas voulu lui parlé. Elle soupira. Et Carlisle serra sa femme un peu plus.

_ Il a surement besoin d'être un peu seul _tempéra Carlisle._ Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Esmée acquiesça sans être sans plus rassuré pendant que Rosalie se demandait se qui pouvait préoccuper à ce point son jumeau. La belle blonde pouvait ressemblait physiquement à son frère mais en aucun cas mentalement. Rosalie est plus extravertie alors que son frère est assez timide. Rosalie est dans une relation stable avec Emmett alors que son frère n'arrive pas à trouver la stabilité. Rosalie n'aime pas tout ce qui est lecture alors que Jasper pourrait passer une journée entière à lire. Rosalie à trouvé sa vocation en temps qu'assistante social pour les enfants alors que Jasper ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie.

Il y a maintenant une heure que Jasper se torture en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios. Il avait besoin d'être seul. De réfléchir. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait vraiment trouvé de stabilité aussi bien amoureuse que professionnels. Prendre des décisions ce n'est absolument pas son truc. Voilà deux semaines qu'il sort avec Maria et bien sur c'est sa sœur qui a réussi à les mettre ensemble. Maria est une belle blonde aux yeux verts qui vous transpercent et lisent en vous. Jasper avait tout de suite était charmé mais sa timidité à pris le dessus.

Maria et Jasper se voit quand la première n'est pas à l'université et les week-ends mais Jasper à très bien remarqué qu'il manque quelque chose dans leur relation. Peut-être de l'amour. Il fallait qu'il remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Rompre avec Maria, se trouvait un but, et surtout connaître cette fille.

Il donna rendez vous à Maria le lendemain à la fin de ses cours. Ensuite il réfléchit, il avait un bac L avec une mention très bien. Il serait accepté dans n'importe quelle université. Il pourrait faire une licence, il aurait ainsi beaucoup de débouchés. Il continua à réfléchir puis s'endormit.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête horrible. Il descendit les escaliers et trouva sa sœur en train de déjeuner au comptoir. Sa mère en train de prendre son café et son père sur le canapé en train de lire le journal. Ils furent tous un peu surpris de voir Jasper sortir de son mutisme. Il prit une tasse de café et un croissant.

_ Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui papa _lui demanda son fils nonchalamment._

_ Non, je commence à 15 heures je suis de garde cette nuit.

Jasper regarda l'heure, 8h05. Sa sœur commençait à 9h30. S'il s'y mettait tout de suite, ils pourraient avoir une discussion de famille pour leur exposer ses plans.

_ Bien parce qu'il faut qu'on parle_ dit-il en débarrassant sa tasse._

Cette phrase fit frissonner sa mère et fit réagir sa sœur qui leva sa tête de son bol. Sa famille ne sut trop comment réagir. Jasper n'avait jamais une telle requête.

_ Je vais me laver et on se rejoint dans le salon dans 15 minutes _proposa t-il en voyant l'embarras de sa famille._

Ils acceptèrent et Jasper remonta en haut se laver. Il mit un jean simple assez clair avec un tee-shirt blanc. Il redescendit et Rosalie et ses parents se trouvèrent dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé alors que ses parents étaient sur le canapé d'en face :

_ Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense m'inscrire à l'université pour suivre une licence. On est qu'en octobre, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucune difficulté vu mon dossier scolaire.

_ Je suppose que tu voudrais aller à l'université de Maria je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous_ commenta son père._

_ Je veux aller à cette université mais parce qu'elle est la plus proche de la maison est la meilleure. Maria n'influence en rien dans ma décision j'ai décidé de rompre avec elle.

_ Quoi mais vous étiez si bien ensemble. Je ne te comprends plus ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours tout foirer _s'énerva sa sœur._

_ Non_, répondit son frère froidement alors que sa mère aller répliquer._ C'est toi que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me caser, je suis bien seul alors arrête de te mêler de ma vie amoureuse sans que je ne te le demande est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sa famille furent surprise de l'intervention de leur fils. Il n'était pas le même.

_ Que ce soit clair, je ne vous demande pas l'autorisation. Je vais m'inscrire cette après midi, rompre avec Maria, mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Je ne laisserais plus personne dirigeait ma vie.

_ Nous n'allions pas t'en empêcher mon chéri_ dit doucement sa mère_

_ Je sais maman _répondit son fils plus doucement._ Je veux que ça soit clair. J'ai pris ma décision.

_ Je suis désolé _annonça Rosalie._

_ Allons grande sœur, tu sais bien que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir_ dit-il en l'enlaçant._ Bon moi je vais préparer les papiers dit-il en remontant.

Rosalie se retourna vers ses parents le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Ok, je ne sais pas s'il a eu une illumination hier, ou quoi que ce soit mais bon sang, il se reprend en main et j'aime plutôt ça _commenta leur fille._

_ C'est vrai_ avoua Carlisle._ Il a pris une vraie décision et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que la première d'une longue liste.

Tout le monde le savait. Ils n'eurent aucun besoin d'ajouter quelque chose. Jasper avait changé, ils le savaient tous. Il allait prendre ses propres décisions, faire des erreurs, se créer sa propre vie.

Vraiment désolé si les chapitres sont cours je fais de mon mieux. Vous pouvez laisser des reviews je vous répondrez sans aucun problèmes. Déjà 5 chapitres sont écris je les mettrais au fur et à mesure car avec ma rentrée je vais surement prendre dure retard.

Mais je veux quand même vous mettre un chapitre une fois voir deux fois par semaine. Voilà je veux montrer l'évolution de mon personnage principale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Jasper avait préparé un dossier pour l'université. Ses cheveux bruns indiscipliné tombent sur sa nuque (Jasper et Rosalie sont comme dans la vie et non dans le film). Le garçon soupira puis décida de ne pas insisté plus.

Jasper sortit rapidement et monta dans sa voiture. Au secrétariat il fit part de sa requête et fut reçut par le directeur. Ce dernier regarda le dossier du jeune garçon assez impressionné. Il n'avait reçu aucune heure de colle de toute sa scolarité. Il avait quelque difficulté en première puis c'était repris en terminale et avait finis par avoir son bac avec une mention très bien. Tous les professeurs qu'il a pu avoir depuis le collège disent qu'il fait des efforts, qu'ils participent et que malgré quelques difficultés il est persévérant.

Le directeur fut plus impressionné que l'élève voulait arriver dans la semaine pour pouvoir s'intégrer et rattraper son retard le plus rapidement possible. Le directeur lui donna son emploi du temps et un plan de l'université. Jasper retourna sur le parking, mit tous ses papiers sur le siège passager de sa voiture avant d'attendre sa future ex-petite amie contre sa voiture.

Quand il l'a vit arrivé elle était entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis Victoria et Jane. Victoria enlaça Jasper heureuse de le voir, avant de connaître Maria, elle le connaissait, ils a passé tous notre collège ensemble ainsi qu'une bonne partie de notre lycée. Elles s'éclipsèrent nous laissant seul :

_ Ecoutes Maria, je t'aime beaucoup mais…

_ Je veux qu'on se sépare_ lui dit-elle de but en blanc._

Le garçon fut surpris et enlaça la jeune fille en rigolant. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_ Je suis venu pour rompre avec toi _lui annonça t-il._

_ J'ai quand même rompu en première_ dit elle en lui tirant la langue._

Il rit, c'est ça qu'il adorait chez Maria. Sa joie de vivre. Il lui sourit tendrement et il savait qu'il venait de gagner une bonne amie.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu es aussi élégant ?

_ Hum, je viens de m'inscrire dans cette université, j'arrive après demain !

_ Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu te prenais une année sabbatique _s'exclama mon ex-petite-amie._

_ J'ai besoin de prendre ma vie en main.

_ C'est aussi une raison pour laquelle tu m'as larguée_ demanda Maria._

_ Je t'ai pas largué, tu as rompu en première_ souris-je pendant qu'elle éclate de rire._

_ Tu es en quelle section ?

_ Licence de lettre.

_ On se verra pas aussi souvent alors _annonça Maria déçue._

_ Je sais mon corps de te manquera mais ne pleure pas !

_ Abrutis _ dit-elle en lui donnant un coup poing dans l'épaule et de partir._

Jasper sourit, une fois qu'il connait bien la personne, il n'est plus si timide que ça. Il rigola en se souvenant de sa première relation avec Maria. Les deux premiers jours il était tellement timide qu'il n'osait pas la toucher. Comme depuis sa « rencontre » ou plutôt depuis qu'il a suivis Bella, à chaque trajet il passe devant chez elle. Il rentre chez lui. Embrasse sa mère sur le front et monte taper à la chambre de sa sœur. Il l'a vit en train de mettre sa veste. Elle allait surement chez Emmett, tant pis, elle serait en retard, il avait besoin de sa grande sœur maintenant.

_ Je peux te parler ?

_ Désolé Jazz mais je vais chez Emmett.

_ Oh, d'accord_ fit il vraiment déçu_

_ C'est si important _demanda-t-elle._

_ Assez oui !

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe petit frère.

_ Je crois que je suis Amoureux.

**Les gens ! Un petit cadeau pour la rentrée… La mienne c'est demain et ce week end je le passe avec mon petit ami alors il y a des chances pour la prochaine suite (qui ai déjà ecrite) soit dimanche. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les remarques constructives sont toujours bien accueillies **

**Je vous fais des bisous et j'espère que vous allez reviewez **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il vit sa sœur s'assoir sur son lit. Rosalie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais son petit frère n'avait été amoureux. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi il avait tant changé. Il était amoureux. Bon sang pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt. L'amour fait changer n'importe qui. La preuve sur elle et Emmett. Lorsqu'elle a connu Emmett, elle était froide, égocentrique et n'aimait que son frère et elle même. Lorsqu'Emmett à connu Rosalie, il était tout aussi égocentrique et adepte des coups d'un soir jusqu'à leur première nuit ensemble. Rosalie enleva sa veste et envoya un message à Emmett pour lui dire qu'elle serait en retard. Rosalie fit signe à son petit frère de s'assoir sur son lit à côté d'elle. Puis Rosalie s'allongea et Jasper fit pareil à côté d'elle. C'est leur petit rituel. A chaque fois qu'ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre.

Rosalie et Jasper se souviennent encore quand dans cette même chambre quand Rosalie à annoncé à son frère qu'elle était amoureuse. La première fois fut de Royce, un garçon qui en troisième à voulu abusé de sa sœur. Jasper avait été là pour empêcher Royce d'abuser d'elle. Il avait été la pour empêcher Rose de se renfermer sur elle même mais à cause de lui elle était devenus froide et égocentrique.

La seconde fois se fut Edward Cullen, un mec avec qui on est partit en colonie de vacances il y a quelques années toutes les filles rêvaient de lui et tous les mecs rêvaient de Rose. Mais Rose voulait Edward et Edward ne voulait pas de Rose. Aucune fille n'a jamais été assez bien pour lui. Elle a été incroyablement vexé et devasté.

Puis comme on dit jamais deux sans trois ! Le troisième fut Emmett, c'était il y a un an et ils sont toujours ensemble. L'ours mal léché avec la belle princesse. Ils sont vraiment très bien ensemble. Et malgré le fait qu'il y a Emmett, elle n'a jamais délaissé son frère Jasper. Quoi que des fois elle a voulu le caser pour qu'ils puissent faire des sorties à quatre.

Rosalie daigna enfin se comprendre l'immensité des paroles de son petit frère :

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! ENFIN !

_ Rosalie calmes-toi si non je sors de cette chambre et je ne te raconte plus rien !

Rosalie le tint fermement par l'épaule en lui chuchotant un « N'essaie même pas »

_ Elle est comment physiquement.

_ Plus petite que moi d'à peu près une tête, Brune des cheveux bouclés en dégradé qui tombent en dessous des épaules. Des yeux d'un bleu comme j'en ai jamais vu. Des yeux tout simplement magnifiques. On peut voir qu'elle a vécu des choses rien qu'à sa façon de marcher qu'elle est plus mature que les autres jeunes de son âge.

_ Maintenant elle est comment mentalement ?

_ Elle ne se laisse pas faire et pense aux autres avant elle. Je sais qu'elle est à l'université. Elle a son appart' à elle et elle vient de démissionner mais …

_ Jazz' _demanda Rosalie suspicieuse._

_ Elle ne sait pas que j'existe. Hier soir, je suis rentré en retard, car je l'ai vu, j'ai été complètement hypnotisé et je l'ai suivis jusqu'à chez elle mais je ne lui ai pas parlé.

_ Tu es un cas désespérant mais puisque tu l'aimes je vais t'aider. Elle est à l'université donc elle doit surement commencer à 8h00. Si tu l'as suivi à pied c'est qu'elle ne doit pas avoir de voiture. Alors demain à 7h15, tu es devant chez elle un café dans la main. Et quand elle sort tu l'a bouscule. Tu proposes de l'amener avec ta voiture, tu sympathise et hop !

_ Mais pourquoi je l'a bouscule à pied si je suis en voiture.

_ Tu étais partis acheté un café avant d'aller faire tes courses. Tu vas pouvoir le faire ? Tu dois le faire !

_ Ok, oui je peux le faire !

_ Jasper fait pas tout foirer. Si non je vais devoir être amie avec elle pour que tu puisses la connaitre.

_ Je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer _sourit-il._

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

_ Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, elle peut être que merveilleuse !

_ Si elle te fait souffrir, je la tue !

_ Pareil pour Emmett mais il le sait déjà_ sourit le garçon avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras_. File rejoindre ton amoureux. Et pas un mot de tout ça aux parents tant que je ne l'ai pas rencontré.

Rosalie remit sa veste et partit, le jeune homme dîna en tête à tête avec sa mère dans un silence apaisant, regarda la télé avec elle en rigolant, puis il partit se coucher. Le lendemain, il fut à 7h15 un café à la main devant chez elle, il y avait un café juste en face de chez elle pour le bonheur de son alibis. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir, il recula de quelque pas puis il marcha en sa direction, 3, 2, 1. Son cœur battit la chamade et il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Son café le brûla et il tomba à terre, il eut juste le temps de se mettre en dessous pour amortir la chute de la jeune fille qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

Bella se dit que vraiment cette journée était une journée pourrit. Déjà, elle a un oral important à 9h00 sur un sujet où elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. Ensuite pour cet oral elle fut obligée de mettre la seule chemise qu'elle possède avec une jacket au lieu de son habituel veste en cuir. Elle a été obligée de se rendre présentable et donc d'attacher ses cheveux et de mettre des talons. Puis second problème lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle en rangeant ses clés dans son sac elle fut percutée par un homme qui renversa son café sur elle mais en voyant l'état du tee-shirt de l'homme elle se dit qu'il à vraiment dut se faire ébouillanté.

Seul point positif le garçon en essayant de la rattrapé, il s'est positionné sous elle et il a amortis la chute. Il se répandit en excuse pendant que Bella se lamentait sur son sort.

_ Et merde c'était ma seule chemise et j'ai un oral super important et elle est foutu c'est bien ma veine.

_ Je peux peut-être vous aidez. Ma sœur doit faire votre taille.

_ C'est gentil mais si je suis en retard je vais me faire tuer.

_ J'ai ma voiture _dit-il en la désignant._

_ Vous n'êtes pas un fou furieux qui à la moindre occasion va me violer et me tuer_ demanda Bella alors que Jasper éclata de rire._

_ Promis.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors _dit-elle en montant du côté passager._

Il l'aimait de plus en plus, son franc parlé, sa joie de vivre, son côté autoritaire. Jasper accéléra et arriva rapidement chez lui. Il tira Bella par la main l'entrainant dans la chambre de sa sœur qui a dormis chez Emmett. Il ouvrit l'immense dressing de sa sœur et pris une chemise blanche qu'il donna à Bella en indiquant la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il était devant l'université de la jeune fille et de Jasper.

_ Merci beaucoup, tu viens de me sauver la vie_ dit-elle encore dans sa voiture._

_C'était entièrement ma faute et je m'en excuse encore une fois.

_ Au fait moi c'est Bella. C'est sympa pour le chemisier et aussi de ne pas m'avoir violé et tuer.

_ Enchanté moi c'est Jasper. C'est sympa de ne pas m'avoir tué pour t'être tombé dessus.

_ Quelle idée _rigola Bella._ Tu ne m'aurais été d'aucune utilité si non !

Jasper fit semblant d'être offusqué avant d'être entrainé dans le fou rire de la jeune fille.

_ A demain _dit Jasper._

_ Demain ?

_ Oui j'entre en section licence de lettre je suppose qu'on se croisera.

_ C'est donc toi, le nouveau… On va surement se voir vu qu'on est dans la même classe.

Jasper sourit avant de partir acheter des fournitures pour demain. Rentra chez lui, fit tournoyer sa mère, prit son père dans ses bras avant de monter dans sa chambre tout content. Il était amoureux, il l'a connaissait, elle connaissait son existence. Et il l'a verrait tous les jours …

Voilà, la rencontre

LE CHAPITRE EST LA AUJOURD'HUI COMME PROMIS.

J'espère que vous aimez.

Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui me soutiennent vous êtes chou 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Rose rentra chez elle. Elle vit son frère dans le salon, il lui fit un signe qu'il avait réussi elle lui sauta dans les bras alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer en rigolant. Leurs parents ne comprenaient plus rien. Jasper monta avec Rosalie et lui raconta absolument tout. Rose était heureuse pour son frère. Le lendemain Jasper se réveilla stressé, il mit un tee-shirt blanc sa veste en cuir noire et un jean clair avec ses habituel converses. Il alla acheter un café avec des croissant en face de chez Bella et l'attendit contre sa voiture.

Bella sortit de chez elle et fut agréablement surprise de trouver Jasper devant chez lui, il lui tendit le café et le croissant :

_ Petit déj' _proposa-t-il._

_ Tu m'amène en cours _demanda Bella en prenant ce qu'il lui proposait._

_ Non dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière, je m'assure d'avoir un guide pour la journée _rigola-t-il. _Comment s'est passé ton oral ?

_ Mal, mon prof' m'a démonté devant toute la classe. Il me déteste et il ne se prive pas de le montrer. Un conseil de jamais lui répondre le premier jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Je me disputais avec une blondasse siliconés qui n'a rien à faire dans cette section et je lui ai dit que si son cours était intéressant je l'écouterais.

_ Vilaine fille _éclata de rire Jasper._

_ Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou tu te moques depuis ce matin.

Arrivé au lycée. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux Bella, elle était sublime et il remarqua qu'il était habillé presque pareil. Elle avait un débardeur blanc sa veste en cuir, un jean clair stretch et des talons noirs.

_ Tu vois c'est elle la blonde siliconé qui n'a rien à faire dans notre section. Son nom est Tanya, elle drague tout ce qui bouge, elle a déjà couché avec tous les mecs de ce lycée et je suis sure qu'elle doit avoir le SIDA ou une quelconque maladie du genre. T'inquiète pas tu vas y passé aussi.

_ Je préfère pas, non _dis-je avec une grimace._

_ Voyez vous ce que je vois Jasper Hale _s'exclama une voix que je connaissais que trop bien._ Maria m'avait dit que tu venais mais je n'y croyais pas.

_ Vicky _m'exclamais-je en la prenant encore une fois dans mes bras_. Tu connais déjà Bella, non ?

_ Ouais bien sur ! Comment s'est passé ton oral lui _demanda-t-elle._

Bella grogna et Vicky éclata de rire en me faisant un bisou et donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui disant que la prochaine fois elle réussirait.

_ Tu connais Maria et Victoria.

_ J'étais avec Victoria au collège et je suis sortis avec pendant deux semaines, on a rompu avant-hier.

_ Hum _dit-elle_. Ce soir tu passeras à l'appart faut que je te rende le chemisier de ta sœur.

_ Ouais bien sur !

_ Bella _s'exclama une voix que je crus reconnaitre et Bella se tendit._

_ Mike grogna-t-elle.

Le fameux Mike qu'il la fait démissionner. Et si on s'amusait pensa Jasper, il se rapprocha de Bella et tendit la main à Mike

_ Jasper _Hale dit-il en lui broyant la main_.

Quand Jasper lui lâcha la main il soupira de soulagement en se secouant la main.

_ Mike Newton _dit-il en se rapprochant lui aussi de Bella_.

Jasper se contenta de ricanai avant de se retourner vers Bella.

_ On y va Bella, il faut encore que tu me fasses visiter le reste.

_ Ouais bien sur dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

La journée se passa bien, à la cafète Jasper avai rencontré Ben et Angela, un couple d'amis à Bella. Tanya avait tenté de s'assoir à côté deJasper, mais ce dernier l'avait viré en invitant Bella juste devant elle à s'assoir à côté de moi. Quand Jasper ne comprenait pas quelque chose Bella lui expliquait. Le soir il raccompagna Bella, elle l'invita à prendre un verre pendant qu'elle allait chercher les cours à rattraper et le chemiser il observa son appartement, il y avait beaucoup de photos. Bella et son père, Bella et un garçon la peau mate, Bella, Mike, Angela et Ben, je vis une photo de Bella et Edward ! D'où elle le connait ? Et ils ont l'air assez proche.

_ Tu sors avec Edward Cullen _s'exclama Jasper_

_ Plus maintenant _dit-elle d'une voix étonné_. Il a déménageais à Forks mais on est resté en contacte. Comment le connais-tu ?

_ On était en colonie de vacances ensemble. Ma sœur était folle amoureuse de lui mais il n'a pas jugé qu'elle était assez bien pour elle _cracha-t-il amèrement._

_ Hum ouais _dit-elle en revenant_. Edward est assez difficile question fille j'ai été sa seule petite amie.

_ Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas tant que ça dit-elle en posant quelques cahiers devant moi avec le chemisier plier correctement. On s'est quitter en mauvais terme, il m'a trompé.

_ Ouche dure _dit-il._

_ Ouais et devine avec qui ! Tanya _dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement._ Je l'a connais depuis toute petite et elle a toujours voulu me voler les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Comme elle sait que je traîne avec toi, elle va revenir à la charge crois-moi.

_ Peut-être mais je te laisserais pas _lui dit-il_. Crois-moi. Je viens te chercher demain matin.

Jasper l'embrassa doucement sur la joue pris ses affaires et sortit de la maison. En rentrant chez lui il accrocha sa veste et déposa ses affaires sur le bar. Il alla embrassait sa mère et monta dans sa chambre commençait à rattraper. Il reçut rapidement un message. Il vit la photo qu'il avait prit de Bella en douce. Elle souriait à une bêtise qu'Angela avait dit, il ouvrit rapidement son message et rigola :

_« Hey ! Demain matin c'est moi qui paye le déjeuner tu vas te la jouer chevaleresque tous les matins ! Te ramènes pas chez moi à 8h00 oublie pas qu'on commence à 9h00, si tu oses me réveiller tu devras affronter ma fureur ! Bonne soirée »_

Il continua à travailler encore un peu lorsque sa mère l'appela pour manger. Ils étaient tous autour de la table quand Esmée demanda à Jasper comment s'était passé sa journée. Jasper un sourire niais sur le visage se contenta de dire :

_ Je suis amoureux.

Carlisle s'étouffa, Emmett éclata de rire, Rosalie lui sourit tendrement alors qu'Esmée tapa dans le dos de son mari qui se mit à rigoler.

_ Je suis sérieux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

**Bonjour, bonsoir chères lectrices ou lecteurs. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir parmi les gens qui sont déjà là **

**Je tenais à m'excuser du retard mais à peine, deux jours de cours que les profs nous agressent avec 8h00 de philo par semaine, plus de la littérature, plus plein d'autre cours (je me plains beaucoup je sais) mais les profs nous agressent aussi avec des cours à apprendre, des rédacs à faire, des livres à lire, et plein de trucs dans le genre**

**J'espère que vous excuserez mon retard et que vous m'aimez quand même ?**

**:D**

**Merci d'être présent, je vous adores !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Jasper soupira, il en avait marre, il sentait la colère coulait dans ses veines. Qu'Emmett ne le prenne pas au sérieux, il s'en fichait. Bien sur, il l'adorait mais il sait qu'Emmett à un humour que personne ne comprend alors qu'Emmett puisse rire à cette annonce ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Ce qui le mit en colère c'est le fait que son père rit, que son propre père le considère incapable d'éprouvait des sentiments amoureux. Il croisa le regard désolé de sa sœur. Il avait rit. Oui Jasper était en colère et il savait que s'il restait ici, il allait commettre une erreur.

Il voyait sa mère sourire, elle était contente que son fils soit amoureux. Esmée n'a toujours souhaité que mon bonheur. Esmée serait prête à se sacrifiait pour notre bonheur, à Rosalie et moi. Mais alors qu'il annonce à ses parents qu'il est amoureux pour la première fois. Alors qu'il voit le bonheur dans les yeux de sa mère, il voit un tout autre sentiment dans les yeux de son père.

Emmett s'était arrêté de rire et m'avait considérer surtout grâce au coup de coude de Rosalie. Ma sœur, mon aimante grande sœur. Ma jumelle et son fiancé. Eux me croyaient. Eux, ils savaient. En tout cas, Rosalie savait et je me doutais qu'elle s'empresserait de mettre Emmett au courant une fois dans leur chambre. Cela ne me dérangeait point, je l'avais annoncé. En l'annonçant je lui autorisais d'en parler, à son amoureux, son ami, son amant et son confident.

Non, Jasper était en colère car il voyait que son père ne le croyait pas. Il voyait que son père hésitait entre rire et lui hurlait dessus pour avoir mentit. Il sentit toute la désapprobation dans le regard de son père s'abattre sur lui. Il était en colère. Comment son père pouvait-il en savoir si peu sur lui ? Comment son père pouvait-il avoir si peu avoir confiance en lui ?

Jasper croisa le regard de sa sœur et en une seconde sa sœur comprit ses pensées. Pour une fois leur connexion soulagea Jasper. Il a toujours trouvé leur lien flippant. Le fait que Rosalie puisse connaitre ses pensées. Car pour une fois, il était heureux que sa jumelle puisse le comprendre. Rosalie sentait la peine de son frère et savait le pourquoi.

Jasper hésitait entre foutre un coup de poing à son père ou pleurait. Il choisit la troisième option : S'enfuir. Il grimpa les escaliers 3 par 3. Il mit tous ses affaires de cours ainsi que les cahiers que Bella lui avait donné dans son sac de cours. Et il fourra des affaires de rechanges pour une semaine dans son immense sac de sport. Il mit sa veste en cuir, prit ses clés de voitures, ses deux sacs et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa Rosalie :

_ Jasper où est-ce que tu vas comme ça _s'inquiéta ma jumelle_.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre du recul Rose. Tu te rends compte qu'il ne m'a pas crut. C'est surement l'annonce la plus importante que je lui ai dit. L'une des choses des plus personnelles que j'ai jamais partagées avec lui. Et il rit.

_ Jasper ne part pas _supplia sa jumelle_.

_ Rose _dit-il en posant ses sacs et en mettant sa main sur la joue de sa sœur_. Je reviendrais ma Rose, je te le promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Mais là j'ai besoin de recul parce que si non, si je recroise Papa s'en avoir pris de recul je pourrais faire une erreur. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. D'accord ?

Sa sœur acquiesça en reniflant. Il lui fit un bisou sur son front, en lui murmurant « _Je reviendrais, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ma Rose_ ». Elle acquiesça encore une fois, puis Jasper repris ses sacs. Et descendit les escaliers puis partit en claquant la porte. Rosalie ferma les yeux elle entendit les pneus de la voiture de son frère crissaient contre le gravier. Elle soupira et essaya de reprendre contenance quand elle sentit deux bras l'entouraient :

_ Il va revenir _dit-elle_. Il me l'a promit.

Son compagnon embrassa le sommet de sa tête en confirmant ses dires. De son côté Jasper n'en pouvait plus. Il s'arrêta sur le côté de la route principal et pleura. Il pleura pour tous les moments qu'il a passé avec sa famille. Il pleura pour tous les moments qu'il n'a pas passé avec son père. Il pleura pour tous les reproches de son père, il pleura pour tous les regards de son père, il pleura pour toutes les journées Père/Fils à l'école qu'il n'a jamais passé. Il pleura tout simplement car il ne supporte plus de ne pas être aimé par son père. Il ne supporte plus de voir que ce dernier n'a jamais été présent pour lui mais qu'il se permet de lui faire des reproches…

Il resta plus d'une heure à pleurer sur le bas côté de la route. Il avait finis par éteindre son portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il avait écouté les messages inquiets de sa mère et les messages coléreux de son père. Si au moins il pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il pensa à aller chez Maria, mais ses parents le retrouveraient bien assez tôt. Ce fut pareil pour tous ses autres amis. Ethan était son meilleur ami au lycée ses parents ont déjà dut le contacter. Jasper se maudit et frappa sa tête contre le volant. Victoria aussi à déjà était contactée vu qu'elle lui a laissé un message aussi. Il soupira. Il avait le choix entre dormir dans sa voiture ou aller chez Bella.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Jasper soupira. Rien que de penser son prénom des papillons volèrent au fond de son ventre. Il avait l'impression d'être un collégien en train de vivre son premier amour. C'était étrange. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment pour personnes. Encore moins pour une personne qu'il connait depuis deux jours à peine.

Il démarra et s'inséra sur la voie avant de faire un trajet qu'il connaissait presque par cœur maintenant. Il se retrouva inconsciemment devant chez Bella. Il sortit prit son sac de cours et son sac de sport et sonna chez Bella.

Bella était en train de se préparer à manger vers 21h à peu près quand la sonnette retentit. Bien sur elle se posa la question évidente « Mais qui peut bien débarquer à cette heure ci ». Elle ouvra la porte et tomba sur un Jasper méconnaissable. Les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Il avait deux sacs.

_ Je ne savais pas où aller _dit-il._ Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça … Mais je.

Bella ne lui lança pas le temps de parler et le fit entrer. Elle le débarrassa de ses affaires et le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé. Bella savait que poser des questions ne ferait que le faire souffrir et aggraver la situation. Elle se rappela le nombre de fois où elle débarquer chez Angela adolescente en plein de milieu de la nuit en répétant la même phrase « Je ne sais pas où aller ». Angela la faisait rentrer et la prenait dans ses bras. Les parents d'Angela avaient finis par s'habituer.

Bella retourna dans la cuisine et Jasper s'assit au bar et la regarda s'affairer :

_ Tu aimes les lasagnes j'espère ?

_ Ne te dérange pas pour moi.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui _marmonna la jolie brune._

Après avoir mis le plat au four. Bella se prit une bière et en servit une à Jasper. Jasper la prit avec joie et se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle lui poserait la question fatidique. Bella le devança :

_ Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai une assez bonne idée sur ça, _le rassura-t-elle._

_ On se connait à peine et tu m'héberge sans poser de question _dit-il plus pour lui-même_.

_ On ne se connait pas et tu m'amène chez toi, me prête un chemisier et me conduit à mon université _rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton._

Il soupira, bon sang qu'est-ce que cette fille est étonnante. Rose l'adorerait, Rose l'adorera. Il pensa à quel point cette fille est la fille parfaite, il dit comme s'il se sentait obliger :

_ Je me suis disputé avec mes parents.

_ Je sais _murmura-t-elle_. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner d'explication. Je ne me souviens pas le nombre de fois où j'ai débarqué chez Angela en plein milieu de la nuit après une énième dispute avec mon père.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre, elle sourit :

_ Ma mère à divorcé et elle m'a emporté loin de mon père. A mes 16 ans je suis arrivé chez lui. Et même pas quelques mois plus tard je sors avec Edward alors que mon père le déteste. Mon père me prenait encore pour une petite fille. Il ne m'a pas vu grandir ça a été dur pour lui d'assimiler que sa petite fille est devenu une femme. On a eu beaucoup de disputes à se sujet à chaque fois je partais en claquant la porte et me dirigeait chez Angela me sentant encore plus mal qu'avant. Ayant des remords. Quand Edward m'a trompé mon père aurait très bien put me dire un « je te l'avais bien dit » mais il ne l'a pas fait, il ne l'a jamais fait. Il s'est juste contenté de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Mon père et moi ce n'est pas pareil. Ce soir je lui ai annoncé, une des choses des plus personnels. C'est la première fois que je lui dis une chose comme ça. C'était … J'étais heureux, je voulais partager ça avec ma famille avec mon père. Je l'ai partagé. Il a rit. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais sérieux. J'ai sentis toute la déception dans son regard. Il croyait que je mentais. Je suis parti, si non j'allais commettre une erreur.

Jasper s'empêcha de pleurer. Mais les sanglots secouèrent son corps quand même. Bella mit une main sur son épaule ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle frictionna son dos essayant de le réconforter. Elle le comprenait même si son père à elle à toujours eu confiance en elle et l'a toujours cru elle le comprenait. Et Elle compatissait pour lui. Bella devina que Jasper était parti pour plus que ça. Elle savait qu'il refoulait bien plus. Elle savait qu'il refoulait des années d'incompréhension dans leur relation père/fils.

Quand Jasper se calma, elle mit prépara deux plateau repas et servit les lasagne. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé en cuir de Bella et allumèrent la télé. Il passait Dr House, la jeune fille adorait cette série même si c'était des rediffusions elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune garçon était déjà concentré dans l'épisode elle sourit et mangea.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Jasper insista pour faire la vaisselle. A la fin de la soirée Bella emmena Jasper dans une sorte de bureau elle déplia un canapé et lui donna des couvertures :

_ Bon c'est pas du 4 étoiles mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

_ Merci Bella, pour tout.

_ De rien, et mon message est toujours valable je vais chercher le petit déjeuner et je t'interdis de me réveiller si non quand tu feras des autres crises tu dormiras dans ta voiture !

_ Promis _dit-il en souriant._

Il s'allongea et s'enroula dans une couverture en souriant et pensant Ô malheur que demain il devrait retournait chez lui, s'expliquer sur son comportement. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait, il était chez Bella, elle l'avait accueilli, ils avaient discuté, ils avaient ris et ils étaient maintenant beaucoup plus complices qu'avant.

Bella savait pourquoi elle avait accueillie Jasper. Elle le savait très bien. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Pourquoi elle arrivait à ne plus être timide à ses côté. Bella à toujours était introvertie, timide rougissant pour un minuscule compliment. Mais avec Jasper c'était différent. Avec Jasper elle était bien. Avec Jasper elle était simple. Avec Jasper elle était juste elle et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien …

Bonsoir/ Bonjour !

Désolée pour le retard vraiment…

Et pour la peine je poste deux chapitres

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant

Affectueusement

Estelle =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Jasper se réveilla tout doucement, regarda l'heure, 7h30, il avait encore largement le temps. Il prit une douche mit un pull noir en col V et un jean et mes converses. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit un mot sur le bar lui étant destiné :

« _Je te rappelle de ne pas me réveiller, j'ai besoin de sommeil, te supporter n'est pas de tout repos. Je me réveillerais vers les environs de 8 heures et j'irais chercher les croissants par contre tu as le droit de préparer le café. B. »_

Jasper rigola en secouant la tête. Après avoir fouillé dans quelque placard il trouva enfin de quoi faire du café. Il mit la cafetière en route et regarda l'heure. Il mit deux bols sur le bar, et deux verres. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il entendit le réveil de Bella suivit d'un grand boum. Il pouffa de rire en voyant Bella arrivé la tête dans le cul.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il lui servit une tasse de café. Et elle s'installa devant sa tasse :

_ J'ai changé d'avis finalement tu vas chercher les croissants, parce que j'ai la flemme.

_ C'est bizarre je m'y attendais.

Bella grogna une phrase incompréhensible et Jasper sortit de l'appartement et revint avec des croissants sur lesquels Bella se jeta. Quand elle eut finis de déjeuner elle jeta un regard innocent vers Jasper qui la regardait mi-choqué mi-amusé. Elle haussa les épaules sauta du tabouret et partit vers la salle de bain.

Jasper déjeuna tranquillement et rigola quand il entendit Bella chantait sous la douche. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette fille. Il alla dans sa chambre réunir ses affaires. Il ralluma son téléphone, supprima tous les messages de ses parents puis soudain son téléphone vibra et vit la photo de sa sœur s'affichait sur son écran, il répondit :

_ Rosalie _demanda-t-il_

_ Non c'est maman, je savais que tu répondrais à ta sœur. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés mon chéri bien que Rosalie nous ait dit que tu étais en sécurité. Ton père s'en veut.

_ Non c'est faux maman, Papa ne s'en veut pas, il veut juste que tu crois ça. Papa me croit incapable de ressentir des sentiments, soit. C'est son problème, pas le mien. En ce qui me concerne je ne veux plus le voir. Je vais revenir je ne sais pas quand mais pas dans l'immédiat, je trouverais un moyen mais je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

Jasper vit un papier sur le bar avec quelques mots griffonnais dessus « _Reste autant de temps que tu veux, t'es le bienvenu »_. Il leva la tête et il vit Bella lui sourire. Elle débarrassa le petit déjeuner alors qu'il part dans sa chambre pour l'instant.

_ Mon chéri, où es-tu ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas maman, juste que je suis bien là où je suis. La personne chez qui je suis à réussi à me redonner le sourire en même pas 10 minutes. Et elle va m'accueillir plusieurs jours.

_ Elle ? C'est la fille dont tu es amoureux.

_ Oui, maintenant passe-moi Rose.

_ Jasper _demanda ma sœur._

___ Oui ma Rose c'est moi _souffla-t-il doucement._

_ Tu ne rentres pas ce soir _me demanda-t-elle._

_ Non mais tu pourras venir me voir à la fin des cours. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand je suis trop longtemps séparé de toi.

_ Oui, je viendrais, tu finis à quelle heure ?

_ 18h00.

_ D'accord je serais là.

_ Bien je te présenterais Bella en même temps.

_ Tu es chez elle ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok, te foire pas petit frère.

Jasper rigola pendant qu'il raccrochait. Sa sœur ne changerait donc jamais. Il laissa 3 cahiers sur le bureau et son sac de fringues ici vu qu'il rentrerait ici ce soir et prit son sac de cours et le posa sur le canapé. Il détailla Bella, elle portait un jean noire avec un pull rouge et des converses qui ont l'air d'avoir fait la guerre rouge aussi.

_ Merci dit-il.

_ De rien, je t'ai déjà dit que je connais ça.

_ Mais quand même. Ce soir je te présenterais ma jumelle. On ne peut pas être séparé très longtemps alors elle vient me voir à la sortie.

_ Ok. Allez en route chauffeur.

_ Madame est exigeante _dit-il en prenant son sac et en lui ouvrant la porte._

_ Rien n'est jamais gratuit _dit-elle de façon hautaine._

Jasper et Bella rigolèrent et se chamaillèrent sur une bonne partie du trajet. Jasper remarqua que tout le monde était déjà sur le parking et remarqua aussi que leur arrivé ensemble se fit remarquer. En effet Jasper était convoité par une bonne partie de la gente féminine et Bella par la gente masculine. Mais Bella s'en fichait et grimpa sur le dos de Jasper en rigolant. Tout le monde les regardait, certains jaloux, certains envieux. Mais ils étaient heureux et ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient bien ensemble et c'était tous ce qui comptait en cet instant.

Jasper en profita pour « marquer son territoire ». Les garçons qui regardait Bella de trop près se prenait des regards noire de la part de Jasper. Un Jasper jaloux personne ne voulait vraiment voir ça. Les élèves étaient assez craintifs vers lui. Peut-être à cause de sa carrure.

A la fin des cours, une jeune femme brune était adossée à la voiture de son frère. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus les faisant se retrouver tous les deux par terre mort de rire. Derrière Jasper, Bella regardait les jumeaux attendries.

Quand Rosalie se releva une tornade brune se jeta sur elle, et elles retombèrent toutes les deux au sol. Rosalie fut heureuse de revoir Maria. Jasper se releva à son tour, regardant aux alentour pour voir si personne n'allait lui sauter dessus encore en riant. Bella sourit en le voyant. Il était heureux, il rayonnait. Mais soudain son visage se ferma. Ses traits devinrent durs et ses yeux se noircirent instantanément. Ce qu'il voyait, il l'avait vu des centaines de fois sans se doutait de rien.

Rosalie vit son frère et ne comprit pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, Rosalie ne comprit pas son frère. Maria ne comprit pas non plus, en fait personne ne comprenait la réaction du jeune homme à part lui-même. Les filles essayaient de le calmer en vain car ce qu'il voyait, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le voir. Il voyait Victoria se disputait violemment avec son ex-petit ami, James. James l'a frappé plus d'une fois. Seul Jasper était au courant. James avait ce regard dur, ce regard sans émotions.

Il n'a jamais accepté le rejet de Victoria. Pourtant il ne l'aime pas, comment quelqu'un pourrait aimer une personne et la faire tant souffrir à la fois. Jasper avait ramassé Victoria à la petite cuillère après chaque dispute, après chaque coup. Chaque fois il lui demandait de rompre, mais Victoria l'aimait tellement. Il est possible qu'elle l'aime encore mais elle a changé. Elle a décidé de ne plus se laissait faire quand elle a su qu'il se droguait et elle a rompu.

Jasper rompit les 20 mètres qui le séparait du couple les filles le suivait de loin. Quand Victoria vit Jasper elle grimaça. James n'a jamais su qu'il savait.

_ Bonjour James _Dit Jasper poliment_.

_ Hey Jazz _répondit l'ordure_. Comment ça va ?

Jasper envoya violemment son poing dans la face de James et ce dernier s'affala à terre. Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à cet événement avait sursauté tellement le jeune homme avait mit de la force dans son poing. Victoria avait également sursauté elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les yeux de Jasper était toujours noir.

_ Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant dit-il en secouant ses doigts. Je crois qu'il ne t'embêtera plus Vicky. N'est-ce pas James.

Ce dernier se contenta de se tenir la mâchoire avant de partir. Victoria se réfugia dans les bras de Jasper en pleurant pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, comme à sa sœur. Parce que pour lui c'est ce que Victoria était, sa petite sœur, sa fragile petite sœur qui aura toujours besoin de lui. Qui aura toujours besoin de son grand frère.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rosalie, Jasper et Bella était à l'appartement de cette dernière, une bière à la main assit à même le sol rigolant. Rosalie partageait avec Bella des anecdotes sur Jasper et ce dernier essayait de se défendre en vain. Mais il rigolait de bon cœur pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Jasper n'avait rien dit sur le pourquoi du comment de son acte contre James. Il savait que Rosalie ne comprenait pas. Mais il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Bella quand il avait frappé James. Une lueur qu'il n'avait su identifié mais il était sur et certain qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. En tout cas dès que Rosalie sera partie, il lui demandera.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rosalie partit en enlaçant Bella et Jasper. Quand elle enlaça Jasper elle lui dit « Tu as raison, je l'adore, elle est faîtes pour toi ». Il sourit et embrassa sa sœur en lui faisant promettre d'être prudente et d'embrasser Esmée de sa part. Quand la porte se referma, Bella était en train de débarrasser les verres. Jasper s'assit devant le bar en face de Bella.

_ Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui répondit-elle.

_ Comment ?

_ Ta colère répondit-elle sans me regarder. Je commence à bien te connaitre.

_ Bella je …

_ Hier tu n'étais pas comme ça à cause de ton père. Et pourtant tu étais triste et en colère en même temps. Tes yeux étaient noirs, tu le déteste ce type. Je sais que tu n'est pas amoureux de Vicky mais que tu l'adores et la seule raison pour laquelle tu aurais le droit de le frapper c'est le fait qu'il la frappe. Et je trouve que ce que tu as fait est adorable, géniale, et très courageux mais aussi complètement stupide. Bon sang, n'as-tu rien appris ? Il va se venger.

_ Bella, je t'aime.

_ Qu… Quoi ?

**Voilà le chapitre Bonus !**

**Les choses avances ! haha**

**Des bisous **

**Affectueusement**

**Estelle **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

_ Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi, tu m'as hypnotisé. Tu es la fille la plus jolie, intelligente, gentille, drôle, incroyablement généreuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Comment veux-tu que je ne tombe pas sous ton charme ? Comment ne serais-ce qu'une personne pourrait te détester ? _la jeune fille voulut ouvrir la bouche._ Non laisse moi finir. Je ne pourrais plus concevoir une vie sans toi. Toute ma vie, il m'a manqué une chose pour que je puisse aller bien, pour que je puisse être complet et cette personne c'est toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu, mes pensées vont toutes vers toi, je t'apprécie en tant qu'Amie, tu me plais en tant que femme et je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

_ Non_ dit-elle._ Jazz', c'est insensé. On ne se connait que depuis quelques jours, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, on se connait à peine. Je t'adore mais de là à dire que je suis amoureuse de toi. Jazz' réfléchit. Une amitié se construit au fil des jours, des semaines. Pour s'engager dans une relation il faut se connaitre, se comprendre en un seul sourire.

_ Tu m'as compris en un seul regard. Bella, je ne te le dirais pas si je n'étais pas parfaitement sur.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas ! _s'écria la brune._ Pas comme ça, le coup de foudre n'existe pas.

Jasper était désespéré. Il réduit l'espace entre eux et mit sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, et la regarda dans les yeux. Bella adorait Jasper, elle se sentait heureuse avec mais ses histoires amoureuses étaient juste désastreuse et elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

_ Dis-moi que quand tu es avec moi, tu n'es pas heureuse _lui murmura-t-il tendrement._ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas ressenti un picotement au cœur quand Tanya est venue me draguer. Dis-moi que tu te lies toujours aussi facilement aux gens que tu t'es liée à moi. Dis-moi que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre tu serais quand même monté dans sa voiture. Dis-moi tout ça, et je partirais, ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

_ On ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière juste d'une heure ?

_ Bella répond s'il te plaît.

_ Oui je suis heureuse avec toi _cria Bella agacée_. Oui quand Tanya te parle j'ai peur que tu ne m'abandonne, oui je ne me suis jamais liée aussi vite avec toi qu'avec d'autre personne. C'est ça que tu veux savoir. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Tu viens de tout gâché.

_ Bella.

_ Non, pourquoi tu m'as demandé ses réponses. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir en arrière.

Jasper embrassa Bella, une main sur sa nuque l'autre dans ses reins. Rapidement Bella répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Le baiser fut tendre, passionnée.

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressentis ?

Bella baissa la tête. Jasper partit dans la chambre d'amis récupérer ses affaires. Il vit Bella assise par terre. Il posa ses sacs à terre. Et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_ Je ne t'abandonne pas ma Jolie Bella. Je te laisse du temps. Je t'attendrais. Je viens te chercher. Je t'attendrais mon amour.

_ Ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi Jasper.

_ Je reviens demain Bella, je te le promets.

_ Reste Jasper. S'il te plaît. Pour moi

Bella le prenait par les sentiments, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas partir mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il accepta, et un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Il lui répondit vaguement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché en lui avouant ses sentiments. Mais il n'a pas put résister. Elle devait être à lui. Jasper porta Bella jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea. Cette fois encore elle lui demanda de rester. Cette fois encore il obtempéra.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongé sur le côté, face à face et se regardaient. Ils se donnaient des tendres caresses sans jamais aller plus loin. Il lui caressa la joue, traça des cercles dans son dos. Elle se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou lui faisant des petits bisous dans le cou de temps en temps et en laissant une main traînait sur son torse. Le garçon savait que la jeune fille avait peur de se retrouver abandonnait. Jasper savait aussi que jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner. Il savait que pour l'instant il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui compter.

Non, en fait tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'est qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Rien qu'à lui, que pour lui. Cette nuit.

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Alors ça vous plaît ? Je suis désolée il est très court mais un autre suivra très bientôt. Je viens de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 10 et je vais me mettre au 11 alors vous aurez le 9, demain ou avec un peu de chance en fin d'après midi.**

**Bonne journée tout le monde (ou soirée ****)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Bella était dans son lit en face de Jasper, il avaient passés toute la nuit à se donnait des caresses. Sans jamais vraiment s'endormir. Somnolant par moment mais continuant toujours les caresses par automatisme. Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Jasper s'était endormis et il était 7h30. Bella se leva, lava, déjeuna et laissa un mot sur son oreiller pour Jasper. Elle prit son sac et alla en cours. Elle croisa certaines de ses amies sur le chemin. Et se dit qu'elle devrait en parler à Angela.

A midi, elle s'assit à la table avec Angela en soupirant fortement. Angela sourit et demanda à Ben d'aller manger avec ses copains. Angela s'assit à côté de Bella et cette dernière mit sa tête sur son épaule.

Angela connaissait son amie par cœur. Pour toute les nuits où elle l'a vu pleurer suite à une énième dispute avec son père, pour toutes ses journées à faire leurs devoirs ensemble, pour toutes ses moment où Bella lui disait que tout allait bien alors qu'elle se réfugiait à la salle de sport pour s'entraîner. Oui Angela connaissait son amie, et elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Elle poussa son plateau vers son amie qui n'en avait pas :

_ Crache le morceau _lui dit-elle en souriant gentiment._

_ Jasper est amoureux de moi lâcha-t-elle.

_ Oui bah ça c'est pas dur à deviner… Mais attends comment toi tu le sais ?

_ Quoi tu le savais _s'écria Bella._

Angela rigola en prenant une frite dans son assiette avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est évident, ce mec te regarde comme si tu étais là septième merveille du monde et toi comment tu le sais ?

_ Il me l'a dit, hier soir.

_ Et t'as dit quoi ?

_ C'est ça le problème. Il m'a fait une superbe déclaration, et j'ai rien dit. Il allait partir mais je lui ai demandais de pas m'abandonner et on à passer la nuit ensemble à se regarder, à se dire des mots doux et j'ai adoré. Et ce matin je suis partie pendant qu'il dormait en lui laissant un mot.

_ Tu l'aimes _demanda Angela._

_ Oui, non… je n'en sais rien.

_ Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne sais pas Bella _dit Angela_

Bella soupira la tête sur la table.

Jasper se réveilla et ne se souvint même pas s'être endormis. Il tâtonna à côté de lui en espérant trouvait Bella mais à la place il ne trouva qu'une feuille pliée. Il ouvra les yeux et lut le mot :

_Jasper,_

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller tu dormais si bien, j'aurai voulu rester avec toi mais malheureusement il faut bien que l'un de nous deux ailles en cours pour que l'autre puisses rattraper…_

_Nous parlerons ce soir d'hier comme ça nous aurons les idées claires tous les deux. Rendors-toi, je t'ai laissée ta voiture, je compte sur toi pour rentrer chez toi et rassurer ta mère un peu (toutes les mères sont protectrices, j'en connais un rayon !)_

_J'ai hâte de te voir, tu me manques déjà._

_A ce soir mon Amour._

Jasper était plus qu'euphorique à ce mot, qu'il garda. Il partit se laver, prit ses affaires et suivit son conseil retourna chez lui. Sa mère la serra dans ses bras. Son père n'était pas là. Il partit faire une machine, se changea et remplit son sac d'autres affaires. Il embrassa ma mère et lui dit que qu'il rentrera le lendemain.

Jasper partit faire les courses pour Bella et installa la table, puis quand il vit qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, il partit chercher Bella.

Il l'a vit essayer de se protéger de la pluie puis les yeux de sa douce s'illuminèrent quand elle le vit, elle entra dans la voiture en vitesse et lui sourit. Elle enleva son manteau et son pull trempé. Et il lui donna un gilet qu'il avait prit en plus.

_ Merci _lui dit-elle. _Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille avait hésité à lui dire mais voir le sourire du beau jeune homme la rassura. Il mit le chauffage à fond pour la réchauffer. Bella se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser n'avait duré que deux secondes mais Jasper était aux anges. Il lui caressa la joue doucement.

_ On rentre à la maison _lui sourit-elle._

_ On rentre à la maison _confirma-t-il en démarrant_.

De retour chez Bella, cette dernière fut surprise de voir la table mise et les courses faîtes. Et en plus il avait fait chauffer le repas. Ils se mirent à table. Bella commença à parler.

_ Alors je veux bien tenter, le coup parce que je t'aime beaucoup Jasper. Mais j'ai peur que si ça ne marche pas de te perdre.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais ma jolie Bella.

A la fin, ils débarrassèrent en se chamaillant et se mirent devant la télé. Bella était blotti contre lui. Elle était exténuée heureusement, demain c'était samedi. Bella partit prendre une douche sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Jasper éteignit toutes les lumières, et ferma la porte à clé. Il se mit en pyjama, c'est-à-dire bas de pyjama et se glissa dans le lit de sa belle. Quand elle revint portant un débardeur, et un bas de pyjama, il sourit. Elle s'assit dans le lit, et il entreprit de démêler ses cheveux tout en embrassant sa nuque, ses épaules la faisant frissonner.

Quand Jasper eut finit, elle s'allongea la tête sur son torse, une main autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa tendrement et avec douceur. Elle remit sa tête sur son torse.

_ Bonne nuit mon cœur _dit-il en lui embrassant le front._

_ Bonne nuit mon petit ami.

Jasper sourit, Bella était à lui, et il fera tout pour que sa douce reste à lui le plus longtemps possible. Son petit ami, il est son petit ami, c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent dont :**

**Emichlo : j'espère que la suite te plaira autant **

**Grazie : Merci de me suivre depuis le tout début. **

**4ever Jack : Que veux-tu on est tous un peu romantique ! Et on veut tous un Jasper à nous … (soupire d'aise)**

**Doudounord : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un beau chemin qui les attend… A travers ce chapitre montré qu'ils ont une complicité que beaucoup de couple ont qu'après des mois et des mois de relation alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis une semaine.**

**Nini88 : Merci j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.**

**Rosabella01 : Ouais je sais des fois je pars dans des passages à la première personne …**

**Par ce chapitre je voulais vous montrez la complicité qu'il y a entre eux.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain, Bella se réveilla à midi et voulut se recoucher mais son petit ami l'en empêcha en l'embrassant, ce qui ne la dérangea pas. Mais lorsque la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison la jeune fille grogna. Elle décida que qui que ce soit, il resterait à la porte. Elle était bien trop occupée avec son petit ami pour l'instant. Mais la personne insista. Finalement Bella poussa son petit ami hors du lit pour qu'il aille voir, ce qu'il fit en grognant.

_ Bella_ dit Jasper assez gênée._ Il faudrait que tu viennes.

La jeune fille se leva en grognant à son tour. Elle rougit quand elle remarqua que c'est son père qui était dans son salon puis finalement lui sauta dans ses bras. Il l'a rattrapa au vol et la fit tournoyer comme quand elle était petite. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui demanda finalement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ On devait déjeuner aujourd'hui ensemble tu te souviens ?

_ Désolée papa, j'ai complètement oublié et j'ai rien préparé.

_ Des lasagnes sont dans le fou prête dans 10 minutes _informa Jasper en mettant sa veste._

_ Comment t'as su ? Et tu vas où ?

_ Le post-it sur le frigo, et je vous laisse ensemble ce midi, tu te souviens j'ai une discussion avec mon paternel.

_ Ça va aller, me demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur lui répondit-il. Mr Swan désolé de partir aussi vite mais je voulais la réveiller avant de partir histoire de ne pas faire brûler l'appartement. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre rencontre.

_ Euh moi aussi dit-il mais je ne connais pas votre nom.

_ Jasper Hale dit le petit-ami de Bella.

Bella embrassa son petit ami une dernière fois en lui promettant de l'appeler et il partit, elle se tourna alors vers son père en lui souriant. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit que son petit ami avait mit la table. Puis elle découvrit un petit mot dans son assiette.

« _Oublie pas les lasagnes. Je t'embrasse. J »_

Charlie Swan fut étonné de voir un jeune homme ouvrir à la porte de son appartement et il fut encore plus étonné de voir que le jeune homme avait fit à manger et mit la table pendant que sa fille dormait. Mais Charlie Swan adorait déjà le garçon rien qu'en le voyant regarder sa fille. Charlie n'avait jamais Edward, il regardait sa fille comme de la nourriture mais Charlie voyait que c'était différent pour Jasper. Jasper regardait sa fille avec de l'émerveillement, de l'amour, de la gentillesse et il voyait ses yeux briller mais il voyait les yeux de sa fille brillaient aussi.

_ Il à l'air gentil annonça-t-il en s'asseyant en face de sa fille. Il est attentionné envers toi, mais depuis combien de temps es-tu avec lui ?

_ Euh à peu près hier. Il est très gentil avec moi et comme tu peux le voir très attentionné.

_ Oui, il est bien, je le préfère à Edward.

Bella rigola en servant une part de lasagne à son père et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo elle remarqua que Jasper avait fait les courses et sortit deux bières.

_ Ce n'est pas très dur papa, tu détestais Edward. Mais tu avais une bonne raison. Mais Jasper est vraiment correct avec moi papa.

_ Je vois ça, il te regarde comme la septième merveille du monde.

_ Oui Angela, m'a dit ça hier aussi. Il est dans ma classe à la faculté.

_ Il est doué ? demanda son père.

Ah les instincts du flic reviennent pensa Bella en souriant.

_ Bah, il est là que depuis le début de la semaine mais il arrive à se débrouiller mais comme il n'a pas suivit les cours, il a un peu du mal.

_ D'ailleurs comment s'est passé ton oral.

_ Comme d'hab', il a démonté toute mon argumentation, tout mon oral et je me suis mis à paniquer et hop encore une mauvaise note.

_ Tu vas y arriver ma chérie, j'ai confiance en toi. Bref, ta mère m'a appelé parce que tu ne répondais pas à ses mails depuis deux jours dit-il en soupirant.

Bella rigola et son père aussi. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De la nouvelle compagne de Charlie, Sue. Des ses deux enfants Leah et Seth. Et Charlie parla avec enthousiasme de la joie de vivre qui était revenue dans la maison mais aussi des bons petits plats. Et Bella rigola devant son père qui parlait tout en mangeant et s'extasiant sur sa cuisine (plats surgelés).

Très vite, Charlie du repartir vers 15h, de l'après midi pour être chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils s'enlacèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous samedi prochain. Bella envoya un mail à sa mère :

« Maman,

Pas la peine de prévenir Papa si je ne te réponds pas souvent, tu devrais savoir que les ordinateurs ce n'est pas trop mon truc et que je n'y passe que très peu de temps.

Pour changer j'ai encore raté mon oral mais ça va je ne suis pas démoraliser pour autant, ou presque pas démoraliser… Cette semaine a été pleines de surprises encore.

Il y a un nouveau dans ma classe avec lequel je m'entends très bien et je suppose que je devrais te le dire je suis en couple avec lui depuis hier et papa l'a rencontré très rapidement tout à l'heure et il l'aime bien.

Il est très gentil, attentionné, et aussi très mignon et surtout très doué pour les déclarations enflammées ! Bref, il me semble que le principal est dit pour l'instant.

Embrasse Phil de ma part, je t'embrasse.

Bella »

Après avoir répondu, je décidais de faire la larve devant la télé, je dégainais mon portable et envoya un message à Jasper :

« _Merci, pour le repas et les courses ! T'es adorable ! Mon papa t'aime bien. Comment s'est passé la discussion ? 3 »_

_« Mais de rien ma jolie__, je suis encore en pleine discussion, je t'appelle plus tard ! 3 »_

Bella soupira et s'enfonça dans son canapé, mais comment faisait-elle donc avant de rencontré Jasper. Elle soupira et décida de faire le grand ménage. Quelques heures plus tard quand le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna elle se précipita dessus et décrocha en souriant en voyant l'expéditeur :

_ Oui mon amour ?

_ Bella, tu me manques.

_ Toi aussi. Comment s'est passé la discussion ?

_ Bof, j'aurais largement préféré être avec toi dit-il d'une voix toute triste. Je peux venir ?

_ Comme si t'avais besoin de me poser la question ! Je t'attends.

Du côté du jeune homme, il arriva en retard au repas du midi embrassa sa sœur et sa mère et salua d'un hochement de tête son père. Il lui fit, une leçon de morale mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas, non une belle brune occupait tout son esprit. Il se dit qu'il était chanceux de l'avoir. Son père était encore dans un grand monologue et sa mère et sa sœur était sorties de table depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il reçut un message de sa jolie petite amie et sourit. Et il lui répondit quand il se rendit compte que son père ne parlait plus il leva la tête vers ce dernier.

Il était rouge de rage que son fils ne l'écoute plus. Carlisle n'en pouvait plus ! Il ne comprenait plus son fils, en fait, il ne l'avait jamais comprit mais il faisait du style ne vous inquiétez pas je gère la situation. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il ne gérait pas la situation et ça lui faisait peur alors toutes ces années il avait décidé de se concentrait sur sa magnifique petite fille en oubliant qu'il avait un fils. Mais Carlisle était le chef de la famille et après le fait que son fils soit partit de la maison sans donné de nouvelles il se devait de faire quelque chose. Et comme d'habitude il lui fit une leçon de morale. Mais quand il vit que son fils ne l'écoutait pas il éclata :

_ Mais j'en ai marre ! Ecoutes moi, je te parle, de ta famille, de ton comportement envers ta mère et ta sœur. De tes mensonges, de tes bêtises. Je n'en peux plus de toi.

_ N'essaie pas de jouer le père attentif ça ne marche pas ajouta simplement Jasper

Et Carlisle continua son monologue. Sur le respect au bout de deux heures, Jasper en eut marre et sortit de table. Il alla voir sa sœur et lui raconta tout sur sa relation avec Bella. Et ils se retrouvèrent. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'incident James. Ni de quelque chose de contrariant. Puis Jasper passa du temps avec sa mère à lui décrire Bella. Puis il l'appela finalement et une demi-heure plus tard il se dirigeait vers chez elle.

Elle vint lui ouvrir directement et elle l'enlaça ne voulant plus le lâcher. Puis finalement ils fermèrent la porte et allèrent s'installer dans le canapé pour parler de leur journée respective. Ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble quand Bella lâcha dans la conversation un :

_ Ne me quittes pas.

Jasper la serra contre lui, lui embrassa le bout du nez et lui dit :

_ Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions !

Ils se firent un dinez en amoureux, en se découvrant l'un l'autre, rigolant, se moquant. Puis ils finirent par se retrouver tous les deux trempés, habillés sous la douche. Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer ensemble. Puis ils finirent par se retrouver ensemble dans le lit à recommencer ce à quoi ils étaient occupés ce midi. Et cette fois personne ne les interrompit à part Morphée qui attira les deux amoureux dans ses bras. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que demain, le passé allait revenir. Et ce ne sera pas pour le meilleur …

**God, encore sorry pour le retard**

**Je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux.**

**Mais j'ai plus d'ordi donc j'ai du changer ce chapitre et le réécrire donc shit !**

**En plus bac de sport à la fin de la semaine**

**L'année de terminale ça craint**

**Des bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

Un homme marchait dans les rues de Seattle, il savait très bien où il devait aller. Il devait rejoindre sa future petite amie, il devait rejoindre sa Bella et la reconquérir à tout prix.

Il n'était pas tard, 10 heures à peine mais il savait qu'elle serait debout, sa Bella avait toujours été réveillé à 8h00 maximum.

Le jeune homme repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait parlée avec sa Bella :

__ Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir avait-elle criée. Comment tu as pu me faire ça, je te faisais confiance, toutes les fois où je me suis disputée avec mon père à ton sujet il avait raison._

__ Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

__ Donc tu n'as pas couché avec Tanya, j'ai juste eu une hallucination, tu me crois donc conne à ce point ?_

__ Mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me draguer, comment voulais-tu que je résiste ?_

__ En m'aimant !_

__ Bella, devient réaliste, dans la vie tout n'est pas tout rose, tout le monde n'est pas gentil, et tout le monde ne prône pas l'abstinence._

_ Bella s'était juste contenté de le gifler et de le foutre à la porte de sa maison de Forks._

Oui, si une chose était sûr c'est qu'Edward Cullen avait merdé en trompant Bella, seulement,un homme n'est qu'un homme et il a des besoins comme tous les hommes et Bella ne le satisfaisait pas alors il s'était tourné vers la jeune femme que Bella détestait le plus. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si Bella n'avait pas débarqué chez lui pour lui faire une surprise. Sur leur relation qui avait duré plus d'un an, Edward Cullen l'avait trompés souvent avec différentes filles et ne s'était jamais fait prendre mais la fois avec Tanya avait raté.

Pourquoi Edward voulait récupérer Bella ? Parce que même s'il l'a trompé, il a beaucoup de sentiments et de tendresse pour elle. Edward Cullen avait également toutes les filles à ces pieds mais il voulait celle qui lui résiste.

A quelques rues d'ici, dans un appartement une jeune fille dormait encore tandis que son petit ami l'observait en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie pour qu'une fille aussi merveilleuse veuille bien de lui. Jasper Hale n'a jamais eu confiance en lui mais cette fille lui donnait envie de croire qu'il pouvait accomplir tout et n'importe quoi à ces côtés. Il embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et se mit à sortir les cours qu'il avait manqué pour les rattrapés en attendant que sa petite amie se réveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Jasper était en train de recopier les notes de sa petite amie, cette dernière se réveilla en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle embrassa tendrement son petit ami qui ouvrait la porte.

_ Salut !

Bella s'étouffa avec sa propre salive en voyant l'homme revenir en disant seulement un pathétique « salut » tandis que Jasper s'était jeté sur Edward. Bella appréciait plutôt la situation puisque Edward était entrain de se faire massacrés mais elle préféra arrêté le massacre tout de suite elle tira avec tant bien que mal Jasper d'Edward qui essayait avec beaucoup de mal à se lever et à conservait un minimum de dinité.

_ Tu as dû te tromper de quartier, Tanya habite à l'autre bout de la ville !

_ Bella, je t'aime.

Cette dernière retint son petit ami prêt à se jeter sur lui, elle lui caressa le bras tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le calmer.

_ Pas moi, Edward. Je t'ai beaucoup aimé mais c'est finit maintenant depuis longtemps.

_ Parce que tu es avec lui !

_ Non, parce que tu es un égoïste doublé d'un connard. Maintenant au revoir ! dit-elle en fermant la porte au nez de son ex petit ami.

Jasper s'était assit sur le canapé ayant peur de ce que Bella allait dire, ayant peur qu'elle le quitte, qu'elle le mette dehors. Il vit sa petite amie sortir de son champ de vision pour revenir avec des compresses et de l'alcool et c'est seulement quand Bella le soigna qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était blessé. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent ne sachant quoi dire sur cette interruption. Ils étaient restés dans leur bulle tout le week-end.

Quand Bella eut fini de soigner Jasper, elle posa la boîte sur le comptoir et se blottit contre Jasper.

_ Tu ne vas pas me quitter pour lui demanda finalement Jasper.

_ Espèce d'idiot, est-ce que tu viens d'entendre ce que je viens de dire à Edward ? Jasper il faut que tu aie confiance en moi, je t'aime beaucoup plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Edward tout au long de notre relation ?

_ Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

_ Tu es un imbécile tu le sais ça ? Si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi je ne serais pas dans tes bras espèce d'idiot !

Pour l'instant Jasper était rassuré mais il savait qu'Edward allait revenir à la charge.

_ Edward ne va pas laisser tomber dit-il.

_ Tanya non plus répondit-elle.

_ On ne sera donc jamais tranquille demanda Jasper en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

_ Pas pour l'instant mon amour… Mais on est ensemble, c'est l'important, non ?

_ J'aimerais tellement que tout soit si simple murmura Jasper.

Bella n'ajouta rien, elle aussi savait que pour qu'ils puissent restés ensemble ils allaient devoir traverser des épreuves. Mais elle se demandait si Jasper en valait vraiment la peine : Il est intelligent, gentil, attentionné, romantique, beau comme un dieu mais elle en avait marre de toutes ses difficultés entourant sa vie.

Et Jasper sentait le doute de Bella comme à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il ne pouvait ressentir les émotions. Et il avait peur, elle n'allait peut être pas rompre avec lui pour Edward mais elle allait peut être rompre avec lui par facilité.

En effet, plus les minutes passaient et plus le doute de Bella grandissait. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Jasper et elle ne pouvait nier ses sentiments pour lui mais elle allait souffrir dans tous les cas. Elle était en train de réfléchir à ça quand elle vit Jasper se levait et prendre toutes ses affaires :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Jasper ?

_ Tu doutes, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je … c'est normal non ?

_ Tu n'es pas prête à t'engager dans une relation sérieuse Bella. Reviens me voir quand tu ne douteras plus.

_ Tu ne te trouves pas un peu hypocrite ? Tu me revendiques ton amour et tu t'en vas, comme ça !

_ Et toi, tu as des sentiments pour moi mais au moindre problème tu préfères choisir la solution de facilité que de te battre.

_ Qui te dit que j'allais choisir la solution de faciliter ?

_ Je le vois dans tes yeux, Bella. Tu n'as pas assez confiance en nous pour choisir de te battre !

_ Et toi alors, rétorqua t-elle furieuse. Tu te casses comme ça quand tu vois que je vais rompre avec toi, pourtant tu revendiques ton amour et quand je doute, tu ne vas pas te battre pour nous ?

_ A quoi ça servirait dis moi ? Tu n'as jamais cru en notre relation, pourquoi je devrais être le seul à me battre, pourquoi je devrais être le seul qui doit faire des efforts ?

Bella ne trouva rien à dire et Jasper partit en claquant la porte quelques seconde plus tard Bella entendit un moteur rugir et démarrait en trombe. Il était partit.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey !

Désolée de l'absence

Mais tous mes chapitres sont sur un ordi qui a planté

Donc j'essaie de les réécrire.

Mais pour l'instant je fais un pause parce que j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année.

Mais mon autre histoire « Stupide vampire » continu mais avec des mises à jour moins fréquentes


End file.
